A New Day Has Come
by Jedi Adia
Summary: An AU of Qui-Gon taking Obi-Wan as his apprentice


A New Day Has Come  
  
by Jedi Adia  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and the song "A New Day Has Come" belongs to Céline Dion.  
  
A/N: This plot bunny bit me HARD! I know it's been done before, but this is my take on Obi-Wan's early apprentice days. It's a bit AU, so if you think it's weird, that's why. I've, um, only read one of the JA books and don't know that much about them *ducks flying objects*. :)  
  
***  
  
"I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear"  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn had been betrayed. The betrayal had left him unsure of how he could go on. He shut everyone and everything out after his second apprentice, Xanatos, turned. He blamed himself, believing he could never subject himself or another human being to the dangers of the Dark Side.  
  
"It's not your fault." It was a phrase he heard time and again, from virtually all of his closest friends. And now these same friends were telling him that it was time to move on.  
  
"Take an apprentice you must," Yoda said one day.  
  
Qui-Gon could only shake his head. "Master Yoda, I couldn't. The pain.it's still very much a presence in my mind. Like it only happened yesterday." He watched the viewscreen, as Yoda vanished from it, leaving him to watch the wall of the Council chamber. In the background, he could hear Yoda grunt as he paced back and forth. Finally Yoda stopped pacing and looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
"The first step in healing taking another apprentice may be," Yoda said. "Over, your mission is. Return to the temple you must." And before Qui-Gon could respond, the connection was cut off.  
  
Qui-Gon turned off his monitor and sighed. "Pushy troll," he said.  
  
***  
  
"Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world though I'd had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you."  
  
As the ship touched down and the ramp lowered, Qui-Gon saw that Yoda was waiting for him. He wanted to ask Yoda if he was happy with what he was doing to him, but he knew that would be very unbecoming of a Jedi Master. So instead, when he stepped off the ramp, he bowed in deference to the great master.  
  
"Get to the temple we must. Waiting for us, Master Windu is," Yoda said. He turned and hobbled to a waiting shuttle with Qui-Gon in tow.  
  
Moments later, the shuttle arrived at the Jedi Temple. Even after decades in the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon was still awed by the sight of the Temple. It always distracted him from anything that troubled him and this time was no exception. A tap on the leg from Yoda's gimer stick brought him back to reality and the reason why he was where he was. "Losing focus you are," Yoda said.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer. Instead, he followed Yoda into the temple, to the empty Council chamber, where Mace waited for them. Standing in the mosaic, he watched as Yoda hobbled to his seat.  
  
"I trust that Master Yoda has made you aware of the reason why you are before us today," Mace said.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon said. "Has he made you aware of my reservations of taking another padawan?"  
  
"Yes," Mace said, "and that is why we came up with this idea. This would entitle you to the choice of when you will take another padawan." When Qui- Gon stiffened, he hurriedly went on. "Qui-Gon, you know you have to take another padawan. It will help you heal."  
  
"That's what Master Yoda said," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Qui-Gon.not everyone is like Xanatos," Mace said gently.  
  
"I know that. It wasn't Xanatos, it was me. I let him down, and I don't want to subject anyone else to that." He paused. "Now, masters, if you will excuse me, I have some unpacking to do."  
  
But when Qui-Gon left the Council chamber, he had no intention of going back to his quarters to unpack. He went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a place that he often went to for meditations or when he was having a hard time. Like now. He could hardly believe the Council would force him into something like this. He wasn't ready. They claimed he was, but what would they know about who was ready and who wasn't? They didn't know what it was like.  
  
Qui-Gon paused in his ponderings when he noticed a young boy sitting there. He couldn't be more than thirteen, Qui-Gon noticed as he approached him. "Hello," he said.  
  
The boy looked up, and when he noticed who it was, he hurriedly got to his feet. "Master Jinn!"  
  
"At ease, Initiate. What's your name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir," the boy said.  
  
He tried to shut him out, oh how hard he tried! But it was so difficult. There was something about this boy that made Qui-Gon want to help him. "There's a lot on your mind, Initiate Kenobi," he said. "Where would you like to start?"  
  
"I'm ok, Master Jinn.really," Obi-Wan said. He felt guilty for lying to the man, but he didn't want to burden him with his problems, since it was clear that Qui-Gon had his own. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Initiate Kenobi."  
  
It was at those two words that Obi-Wan buckled. "They're going to send me to the Agri-Corps, Master Jinn. I'm almost thirteen, and.no one wants me for an apprentice," he explained. "I know it's selfish of me, but it hurts me to know that I'm not wanted."  
  
Qui-Gon bit back any emotion he felt. He couldn't do this. "I'm sure someone would take you," he said.  
  
"Do you have an apprentice, Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon mentally slapped himself. He knew that one was coming. He shook his head. "No.I don't." `I've got to change the subject,' he thought. He removed his hand from Obi-Wan's shoulder and began to walk around the room.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Master Jinn?"  
  
"No, there isn't." Qui-Gon turned at the sound of another voice in the room.  
  
"There you are," he said. "I've been looking for you both. Initiate Kenobi.don't you have class soon?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Why don't you go to class now? I need to have a word with Master Jinn," Mace said.  
  
"Yes, sir." And without another word, Obi-Wan left.  
  
"Qui-Gon, why did you do that?"  
  
"You know why I walked out. You know how I feel about taking another apprentice," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Actually I was talking about shutting Obi-Wan out. He needs a master, Qui. You need a padawan. I'm not just talking as a council member now. I'm talking as a friend. Everyone's worried about you. You can't hide forever."  
  
"Yes I can," Qui-Gon said. "Mace, I know that boy needs help. He needs a master. But he doesn't need a master like me."  
  
"Quite the contrary. The council thinks he's perfect for you," Mace said. "You didn't even listen to our plan. There's a mission we want you to take, and we want you to take Obi-Wan with you as a companion."  
  
Qui-Gon looked wary. "What's the catch?"  
  
"We want you to think about taking him as your padawan. This mission should give you the time that you need."  
  
"Mace-"  
  
"Please, Qui-Gon. If you can't give yourself a chance, at least give Obi- Wan a chance," Mace said.  
  
"Fine. When do we leave?"  
  
***  
  
"Hush now, I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come"  
  
A couple of days later, Qui-Gon was standing on a platform with Obi-Wan, saying good-bye to Mace and Yoda.  
  
"Good luck on Bandomeer," Mace said. He edged closer to Qui-Gon, so that only Qui-Gon could hear what he had to say. "Consider what I told you. Do what you have to do, but keep the boy in mind. Please."  
  
"Of course." Qui-Gon then turned around and boarded the ship with Obi-Wan. Yes, he would consider what Mace had said. But that didn't mean he would accept it.  
  
***  
  
It was a couple of days later when the council heard from Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan. There was trouble on Bandomeer and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were trapped.  
  
"Unfortunate this is. Fragile the situation on Bandomeer is," Yoda mused, his eyes closed in thought.  
  
"Is the team safe?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.  
  
"Held captive they were, but uninjured they are," Yoda said.  
  
"Or is that what we have been led to believe?" Mace asked.  
  
"Trust in the Force we must that safe they are," Yoda answered.  
  
"Should we send someone for them?" Someone asked.  
  
"Too fragile the situation is," Yoda said. "Wait patiently we will."  
  
Everyone winced at that statement. Even though they were Jedi, two of their own were in danger, one of which was an initiate and patience seemed impossible.  
  
***  
  
It was dark. Obi-Wan groaned as he rolled over. It hurt to breathe. One of his ribs was probably broken. "Master Jinn?"  
  
"I'm right here, Obi-Wan. Are you alright?"  
  
"Master Jinn, where are we?"  
  
"We're safe, Obi-Wan. We were rescued by someone. I don't know who it was or where we are, but we're safe.for the moment," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"It hurts to breathe."  
  
Qui-Gon moved over and tentatively put his arm around the boy. "One of your ribs is probably broken, Obi-Wan. Just relax."  
  
In the dark, Obi-Wan looked surprised. The man who had seemed so cold to him ever since they had met in the Room of a Thousand Fountains was now trying to open up to him. He leaned in closer and they sat there together in the dark, on a war-torn planet, unsure of whether they were in the hands of good or evil.  
  
"When it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a boy."  
  
Qui-Gon sat up with a start after a few hours of sleep when someone burst into the room, flooding it with light. "Hello?"  
  
"I have contacted your people. A ship is waiting for you," a voice said. A woman's voice.  
  
Too tired to ask who she was, Qui-Gon only thanked her and roused Obi-Wan. They were going home.  
  
"Hush now, I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come."  
  
Upon their return, Qui-Gon delivered his report to the council. Afterwards, he took Mace and Yoda aside and they went to find Obi-Wan in the healers' ward.  
  
"I've come to a decision and I feel you should all be made aware of it," Qui-Gon said. While Obi-Wan gave a puzzled look to the Jedi Master, Yoda and Mace exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"Go on you may," Yoda said.  
  
"I have decided to take Obi-Wan Kenobi as my Padawan Learner.if he'll have me," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Does Obi-Wan agree to this?"  
  
A smile spread across Obi-Wan's face as he agreed. The healer looked up from what she was doing and gave Qui-Gon a sly look. "You better watch it, Master Jinn. He tends to spend a lot of time here," she said.  
  
"He'll just have to stay out of trouble," Mace said.  
  
"See to that, his master will," Yoda said, tapping Qui-Gon's leg with his gimer stick once more. "Released from the healers' ward is Obi-Wan?" When the healer nodded, Yoda looked at Qui-Gon. "Get out of here you must. Much to do you have."  
  
"With your permission masters, Obi-Wan and I will take our leave of you."  
  
"Of course," Mace said.  
  
When master and apprentice had left, Mace turned to Yoda. "Mission accomplished."  
  
"Much to learn they both have. Learn what they must they will from each other," Yoda said. "Great promise they both have."  
  
Mace nodded. A new day had come. For master and apprentice, for everyone.  
  
"Hush now, I see a light in your eyes  
  
All in the eyes of a boy.  
  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love.  
  
Hush now  
  
A new day." 


End file.
